


i missed you, okay?

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean she’s pissed off at me?” Clarke asked incredulously, staring at the guard outside Lexa’s tent.</p><p>The guard just shrugged, and Clarke rolled her eyes. Honestly. </p><p>Clarke had been at Camp Jaha the past few days to visit her mom – who, strangely enough, still wasn’t a huge fan of the grounders – and she had just gotten back to the new village that was being built to replace Tondc, only to find the entrance to her girlfriend’s tent blocked by a guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i missed you, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous "Lexa is jealous of Clarke's frequentations"
> 
> I really hope this is what you meant, IDK. Either way, it was super fun to write :)

“What do you mean she’s pissed off at me?” Clarke asked incredulously, staring at the guard outside Lexa’s tent.

The guard just shrugged, and Clarke rolled her eyes. Honestly.

Clarke had been at Camp Jaha the past few days to visit her mom – who, strangely enough, still wasn’t a huge fan of the grounders – and she had just gotten back to the new village that was being built to replace Tondc, only to find the entrance to her girlfriend’s tent blocked by a guard.

“Lexa!” Clarke shouted into the tent. “I know you can hear me. What’s wrong? Why are you mad at me?”

She was met with silence. Clarke huffed with annoyance.

“Fine,” she started, “I’m walking away now.”

She turned around and took a few steps, counting them in her head. _One, two, three, four…_

“Wait,” she heard from inside the tent, and Clarke turned back smugly.

“Yes?”

“Don’t leave.” The voice was small, and Clarke couldn’t be annoyed at Lexa, even if she was still confused as to why Lexa was supposedly pissed off.

“Okay, I won’t leave,” Clarke reassured her. “Can I come in?”

There was a short pause, then in the same small voice: “Yes.”

With a nod to Lexa’s guard, Clarke stepped inside her girlfriend’s tent. She came face to face with Lexa almost immediately. Lexa had foregone war paint, as was most often the case now that they had beaten Mount Weather, but her face was as blank as if she had been wearing it.

“What’s wrong, Lexa?” Clarke tried. “Why are you mad at me?”

Lexa’s hard expression lasted for approximately four seconds before it broke. She seemed to shrink by about two or three inches, and all of a sudden she was unable to look Clarke in the eye.

“You were gone for four days,” she simply stated, speaking to Clarke’s feet and looking not unlike a sulking child.

“So?” Clarke was confused. “I told you I would be going back to Camp Jaha.”

“Yes, but you said three days. You were gone four.”

“I was spending some time with my mother.”

Lexa laughed humourlessly. “Your mother hates me.”

“No, she doesn’t hate you, Lexa, she just… um,” Clarke searched for the right words.

“Doesn’t approve of me?” Lexa supplied, “Because I am a grounder.”

“She’ll come around,” Clarke said gently. Lexa didn’t react. Trying to piece this information and behaviour together in her head, Clarke could only really come up with one option.

“Lexa, are you jealous?”

Lexa sniffed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“No, you’re definitely upset. First of all because my mother doesn’t really like you _yet,_ ” Clarke stressed the last word. “And second of all because you don’t like it when I leave.”

“You were gone for four days, Clarke!”

“Which is only one day more than I said I would be,” Clarke reminded her girlfriend.

“I missed you, okay?” Lexa exclaimed, finally looking Clarke full in the eyes. “I was really excited all of yesterday because I thought you would be coming back, but you didn’t and I got so worried, Clarke. I thought something bad might have happened to you and I was ready to go out there looking for you when Octavia told me you’d decided to stay an extra day.”

A wave of guilt washed over Clarke as Lexa spoke. Truth be told, she’d been so caught up in finally connecting with her mother again, she had completely forgotten just how eagerly Lexa would be awaiting her return.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said gently. “I should’ve radioed you straight away, or sent someone to tell you sooner. I just,” Clarke sighed, “honestly, I wasn’t sure how much you’d miss me.”

It was the first time she had admitted that, even to herself, but it was worth it to see the way Lexa’s eyes immediately softened.

“Of course I missed you, Clarke. I missed you so much,” Lexa stepped forward and took one of Clarke’s hands in her own. “I care about you.”

“I know you do,” Clarke smiled at their joined hands, knowing Lexa didn’t seek out physical contact with anyone but her, “I care about you too, Lexa. A lot.”

“I’m sorry for being mad at you,” Lexa said softly.

“No, I should’ve told you instead of leaving you hanging. Don’t be sorry,” Clarke reassured her. “This one’s on me.”

“I wonder how you might make it up to me.” Lexa’s smile turned sly, and Clarke pretended to think hard, stepping closer to Lexa as she did so.

“Hmm, I wonder…” she trailed off as their lips met in a gentle kiss, which Clarke had really missed in the days they had been apart. Lexa’s free hand tangled in Clarke’s hair, while her own free hand clutched Lexa’s hip over her clothes. Clarke bit down lightly on Lexa’s bottom lip, and felt rather than heard the resulting gasp.

“Should we take this elsewhere?” Lexa asked breathlessly in between kisses.

“Where do you suggest?” Clarke asked, mock-coy.

“Well, I was thinking the bed, if you’re so inclined,” Lexa said slowly, a smile spreading across her face. “Lead the way, Commander grumpy-pants.” Clarke bit back a grin at Lexa’s exasperated reaction.

“Please never call me that again, Clarke.”

“Too late.”


End file.
